Systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) is more prevalent among African- Americans and Jamaicans of African ancestry, two hybrid populations derived from black Africans and northern European caucasians, than among either of the parent populations. In a multivariate model which utilizes immunogenetic data from African-American and Jamaican families with SLE and controls we propose to test the hypothesis that predisposition to SLE in these high risk groups is regulated by C4, TCR alpha and beta chain, CR1 and Blast-1 genes. This is an application for Category 3 developmental and feasibility funding for the study of the immunogenetic predictors of systemic lupus erythematosus in populations of black African descent. Dr. Fraser is an Assistant Professor of Medicine. She has no current or past NIH project research support.